


A hard pill to swallow.

by Deathshandx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathshandx/pseuds/Deathshandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela helps Jack with confessing his feelings to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard pill to swallow.

Angela let out a heavy sigh, her blonde hair falling in her face as she glared at Jack. "All you have to do is tell him you like him, It's simple." She was trying to help him resolve his issues, he had the biggest crush on Reaper and wouldn't do a thing about it. To be honest, she was so tired of seeing the awkwardness between the two, at this point she was nearly about to lock them both up together until they confessed. 

"It's not that easy." Jack mumbled, his cheeks reddening at even the idea of confessing his feelings to Gabriel. "We've been friends for years, I don't want to ruin that." He had strong feelings for Gabriel this whole time, he was really the only one he could relax and let his guard down around. They had trained together and they have been best friends ever since, it was hard not to fall for someone whom you spent so much time with. 

Grabbing him by his collar, Angela pulled him close "If you don't tell him I'm going to, and it probably will ruin your friendship if you don't tell him yourself." Her tone was stern as her eyes bore into his, brows furrowing slightly. She really did want what was best for him, he had become so distracted and stressed over everything lately because of his silly little crush, and as the official Overwatch doctor, and his friend, she had to help him with this. 

Jack's eyes widened at that proposition "No no no it's okay, i'll tell him." He shook his head slightly, oh god things would get really embarrassing if he didn't tell Gabriel and Angela did. He pulled himself free of her grasp "Alright, I will go tell him right now, will that make you happy?" He asked with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes, now go do it." She wouldn't drop this "If I find out you didn't tell him, I'll have to hurt you." she crossed her arms over his chest as he walked out, hoping everything would go okay.

Making his way through the headquarters, he sighed, coat swaying behind him. The nervousness was already building up in his stomach, he was never good at things like this, he was much better at having to deal with women he liked, but this was the first time he ever had liked a guy as anything more than a friend. Biting his lip, he could feel his cheeks heating up, his gaze scanning the main room, that's when he spotted him. Letting out a deep breath, he tried to walk over to Gabriel as casual as possible, his cheeks only heating up even more in the presence of the other. 

Pressing his fingers together, he cleared his throat "Gabriel." He stated simply, shifting to one foot as he looked down at the male. "Can we maybe talk...in private?" he could feel his heart beating rather rapidly the more he thought about the two of them being alone, it was rather awkward asking this of him. 

Gabriel raised a brow at Jack, figuring it had something to do with their missions. "Alright." He stood up, looking over the other. Immediately he noticed the blush on Jack's cheeks, a smirk forming on his lips. Moving a hand he pressed it to Jack's cheek "What's the matter, commander, are you sick?" he couldn't help but let out a snicker, he knew exactly what was wrong with the other, he always adored how shy the other could be. 

"N-No its not that its just...I uh..." Jack stammered, unable to properly speak. 

Gabriel clicked his tongue and proceeded to walk past Jack, his hips swaying in an ever so teasing manner as he did so. His hand slipped down to lightly pat at the other's ass as he walked by, walking into the hallway. Glancing back over his shoulder, he placed a hand on his hip when he noticed that Jack wasn't following him "You said you wanted to talk in private sir, aren't you going to take me to your office?" 

Jack inhaled sharply his eyes grazing over Gabriel's features, he never really noticed how nice of an ass he had, or how thick his thighs were...how curvy his hips were. Shaking his head he mentally scolded himself, now was not the time to be thinking about that, "Y-Yeah..." he walked over, trying to stay calm as he walked next to the other. He couldn't handle waiting anymore though, once they were alone, he looked around, making sure that nobody else was around. 

Moving quickly, he slammed Gabriel against the wall, not thinking properly. He leaned up quickly, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips roughly against the other's. Hands moving to grip at his collar as he deepened the kiss, pulling their bodies closer. It was a good few seconds before he pulled away, a trail of spit between the two. His gaze shot to the side, face becoming a bright red as he realized what he had done. He couldn't control himself anymore, he couldn't control the lust, the emotions that he felt for the other. He wasn't planning on looking back at him as he let out a heavy breath. 

Trailing his fingers along Jack's jaw, he promptly shifted his face so he would look at him. A light blush across Gabriel's cheeks, something that was very hard to obtain. "Now Jack, care to explain what that kiss was for? And don't you say it was accidental, I could sense your..passion, in it." he purred, moving his face closer, lips brushing against Jack's in a teasing way. 

"I love you, Gabriel." Jack let out a soft whine, furrowing his brows, hoping things wouldnt be awkward between them now. Well, hoping things wouldnt be any more awkward than he had made them. 

Gabriel placed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips "I love you too, why do you think I tease you?" he let out a soft chuckle, hand moving up to run through the commander's blonde hair.


End file.
